A New Team Arises!
by FloorFigTwoGig
Summary: How is Konoha affected by three new ninja joining the program? The bubbly Karin,angry Haandas, and quiet, mysterious Shoja. Also their strict yet cool teacher Hanamaru sensei.first!I have to say ch.3 is where it starts to get interesing! Chapper 4 up!
1. It begins

Summary: A new team, new characters, and sensei! Follow Karin, Shoja, Haandas, and Hanamaru-sensei through many cheers, tears, and epic fights! (Some character's personalities will change but not a whole bunch. Parings I'm not sure of yet. Feel free to request. No flaming please. It's my first one so be gentle and give constructive criticism. Now you can enjoy.)

Chapter one- It begins

Dashing from building to building, a shadowy figure swiftly jumps through the cloudy night. Only a spec of moon was glistening through a heavy blanket of lazy clouds.

Huffing and puffing the figure dropped down into and alley several yards below him. In what was considered zero visibility, you could make out a tiny boy crouching against a wall. The boy crouched down silently keeping aware of his surroundings.

The boy had very unique hair. Brown bangs. One side came down to the side of his left eye and the other side hung all the way down to his shoulder. The rest of his hair was blond as sunshine though. It was tied at the nape of his neck in a ponytail that extended all the way to his waist.

His choice in clothing was very contrast able to his wild hair though. It was a brown button up tee shirt and jeans tucked into leg warmers that stretched from below his knees to just above his ankles where he wore the standard ninja sandal. His hands covered by fingerless, black gloves.

His big blue eyes searched around him frantically as his breathing returned to normal. He began scaling the wall on all fours and, continued jumping from roof to roof with something tucked into his arms.

At the Hokage's office

A man burst through the doors looking very aggravated.

"Hokage! It's him again! How should we stop him this time?"

The aged man turned and sighed, seeming annoyed yet calm, "Again? Well, here take this." The Hokage handed him a small circular device.

The man stared at it in utter confusion, "Honorable Hokage…no human nor dog can hear this device's ultra sonic waves. The decibels are to high range. How will this stop him?"

The Hokage simply chuckled, "Hmm… trust me the boy'll know if it's on or not. Just be sure to do it for three seconds and three seconds only or else."

At this, the man nodded and left.

Back to the boy on the roof tops

_Darn it! How am I gonna get away?! _The young boy thought, his ponytail bouncing with him as he hopped to the next roof.

Two men followed him and were gaining.

The boy threw several kunai at the men chasing him. They dodged with ease.

The boy produced five clones and they began switching places in order to hide the real boy. They all split in different directions, leaving the two men cursing and yelling.

The boy chuckled to himself. _Yeah I did it! Now nobody can stop me! _He stared in dismay.

"Stop right there! You've caused enough trouble tonight." The man watched the boy go into his fighting stance.

"Who's gonna make me!? ACTIVATE: CHONEKO!!!" The boy's blue eyes changed hue to neon icy green. They clouded over, leaving his pupils nowhere to be found. The man's heart jumped at the sight. _I thought THAT kekke genkai was extinct! _ He quickly pulled out the device that the Hokage had given him.

The boy charged quicker than the man had ever seen anything move. Out of reflex, the man pushed the button down as if it were the last thing he'd ever do.

The boy stood straight and then shrieked and covered his ears writhing on the ground in pain. The three seconds was up and he shut it off. The man heard nothing. The boy was still cursing in pain on the floor as the man walked over and tugged him up by his long ponytail. Within seconds they found themselves in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage, here he is I shall leave." He bowed and then walked out of the room.

"Hmm. To think a six year old could cause so much trouble." He said in a calm voice.

The boy sighed and bowed his head. He knew the aged man was angry, "I can fend for myself. I don't need any special treatment from you." The boy glared at the floor.

"I can only offer my help to you: a place to live and food to eat." The Hokage sighed, "If you choose to turn it down that's your choice. Just don't steal food from the honest, hard working people in my village."

The boy's face turned blood red. How did the Hokage know? Well, because he's the Hokage, duh. "Um, sir?" the Hokage nodded for him to continue, "D-do you think I could maybe join the ninja program so I can take missions and earn money so I can fend for myself and not depend on anyone?"

The Hokage smiled warmly at the boy's independence. _Ever since the kid's family died he's been working so hard to not depend on anyone. Just like his mother. _The Hokage nodded, "Okay. But you must promise never to steal ever again. If you do you'll be dropped out just like that. Got that Haandas?"

Haandas's face brightened, "Oh, thank you, Hokage-sama!"

**OK so there you have it my first chapter. Ever. Please give constructive criticism R&R. Enjoy your day .. **


	2. First day at the academy

**Here's chapter 2. Please, please, please R&R! Or I'll send demons to your house to devour your soul! Lol, just kidding. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2- Team S is here!**

It was a bright, sunny day at the ninja academy…

"Alright class, get ready to meet your new classmates!" Iruka-sensei said in a proud voice as he stood in front of the class with three children standing next to him: two girls and a boy.

He pointed to one of the girls, "Alright, how about you, young girl, you introduce yourself first." He smiled.

"Okay." She giggled. She hopped in front of the teacher. "I am Mizuno Karin! I like to talk, do math, train, and shop." She giggled and hopped back into line.

Karin had two large, brunette braids that followed her every movement like obedient servants. She also had two side bangs that reached to her chin, framing her squared jaw. Her eyes were big and honey brown engulfing most of her face and she had a tiny cute little nose. She also had a very delicate, cheery mouth.

Her clothes were as follows: A pink t-shirt with two criss-crossing flaps for each of her breasts (if she had any, these kids are only 6 now, gees) and the rest of the shirt hung elegantly, just above her navel. On top of that shirt was a thin, short sleeved jacket that only fell to her chest. It had a green lining on all its opening edges. She wore very baggy, green combat pants held up by a large, dark green belt. She wore the standard ninja sandal. And she also had navy blue, fingerless gloves. On her back was a large medical pack which seemed to have everything in it because it went from the back of her head to her buttocks.

"Okay, thanks Karin, I'm excited to be teaching such an enthusiastic student as you." He pointed at the other girl, "How about you? Go on, don't be afraid. These kids don't bite."

She slowly walked in front of the teacher.

"My name is Shoja… that is all…" she said very quiet and almost robotic, "I like to watch the birds and clouds, and I like to read…" she walked back into line.

This girl was very conservative indeed. She had white feather hair in a flat line hanging around her shoulders, hiding most of her face, except a hint of icy light pink. She also had pale skin and her voice was a delicate bell chiming quietly. The bottom half of her face was hidden by the fluffy fur lining her cream colored jacket. The sleeves stretched all the way to her knuckles, finishing off like a school girl's jacket on the end. She wore a pink two flap skirt with white lining the edge, the splits in the sides ran all the way up into her jacket, revealing fish nets but under the fish nets were reassuring white capris. She wore a navy blue pair of the sandals.

"Um, okay, thank you, Shoja. I'm happy to be able to teach some one a smart as you." He finally pointed to the boy who didn't give Iruka a chance to say come on down. He had already teleported there shocking most of the class.

"I'm Tsuyoineko Haandas." Iruka watched him closely, "I like to train and not depend on anyone."

His hair was the same. His clothes were almost the same except today he had a red button up shirt.

"Well, thank you, Haandas. I'm looking forward to teaching such a strong student such as you." He smiled and assigned the three to seats. "Okay, Karin, why don't you sit in between Sasuke and Shikamaru?" He pointed to a black haired boy with two long side bangs and hair spiked up in the back and a boy with a large brown, spiky ponytail who was asleep. Karin nodded and did so.

"So, Shoja I'll sit you with…ah, over there." He pointed to a solemn blonde spiky haired boy with blue eyes that lit up when he heard the news. Shoja seemed to look in that direction (you can't tell because of her hair) and went.

"And then you Ha—" he watched as the boy the only empty seat next to a boy with spiky messy brown hair and smelled of a dog.

"Okay, now let's begin our lesson…" he talked on while the new students acquainted with their classmates.

Karin poked the sleepy boy, "Hey, you know you should wake up, um, Shika-something…"

"Don't worry about Shikamaru, he's not gonna wake up." Sasuke, the black haired boy stated not even looking towards them.

"Hmm… I can do something about this…" she formed a few hand signs which sparked Sasuke's interest. She silently whispered, "anti- hypnosis jutsu…" Shikamaru suddenly shot up in his seat yet still groggy, "Aw man, what a drag…" Karin chuckled at that. Sasuke raised a brow at this jutsu she performed _I thought only jounin could perform that trick. Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on her. _Sasuke soon returned watching his teacher talk away.

The blonde boy poked at the mysterious white haired girl, "Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." She turned to face him "H-hello?"

His blue eyes showed he had many questions, "I'm glad I finally have some company…" he slightly smiled as Shoja looked around noticing many students sitting away from him.

"Why do they do that?" She asked robotically.

"What? Oh, you mean, why don't they sit by me. I'm not sure, but everyone in Konoha shuns me and gives me angry glares for some reason or other." He frowned a little remembering the cold, unwelcoming glares he got.

"That's awful… but I'd rather be in your position. Shunned, I mean…." Naruto's blue eyes widened at this. She continued, "I just want to be out of everyone's way…"

Naruto stared at the girl bewildered. _Who in their right mind would want that? _He finally asked, "Why do you hide your face?" Her crouched back straightened in shock. She gasped, "Um, because, I, um, scare people…" Naruto began to shake. But not out of fear. He was holding in a giggle. "Come on!" He giggled, "Your face couldn't be worse than Sasuke's down there!" She looked down at the blacked haired boy, his black coal eyes concentrating on more than just the writings on the board.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not as good-looking as him." She didn't catch Naruto's joke. Naruto's ocean blue eyes looked ready to burst with curiosity.

"Than, can you let me see?" He said shyly.

"Um, I don't think so…" she said unsurely.

"Please?" he seemed to be begging now.

"Why does it matter what I look like?" those words stung her like lemon juice in an open wound.

Naruto began to look like he understood. He nodded and began day dreaming. Shoja looked down at her paper thinking over their conversation. He poked her, "Can I talk to you after class?" she nodded and returned to her papers.

Haandas stared grumpily and the paper on his desk. "Train and that's it, huh?" Haandas jumped at the sound of a voice beside him. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"Yeah. I have to train and become strong so I can take missions." There was pain and anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Hey. No problem you've got a good six years of training ahead of you." He smirked. "Why not take it easy and train every three days or give yourself a break. I heard it's dangerous to continuously train."

"So what? It's dangerous not to eat, too." He said sort of smirking but with a serious tone.

"Hmm, so you don't have a family to help you?" Kiba concluded.

"I don't need one." Haandas's fists clenched so hard he began to bleed.

_Whoa! _Kiba thought_. This guy needs a little help. _ "Hey, Haandas?" Kiba called, "You want to spend the night at my house?"

"No thanks." He said coldly.

"Come on. You won't be a hassle at all." He smiled like a business man trying to sell something.

"Humph," He said finally agreeing.

After School

Karin was walking down the street when she heard something like ruffling in the distance. She walked toward it cautiously, her big brown eyes inspecting her surroundings. The sound was coming form the forest. She ran into the place and skidded to a stop behind a bush when she noticed a familiar hair style. Black and spiky. Sasuke. Several kunai were stuck in a charred and burnt tree. Her eyes widened. _Did HE do that? He must be pretty strong. Fire Justus are way above his level. _She stared as he turned around. _Oh no! Did he see me?! _ As soon as he turned back around she sighed with relief.

"So how long have you been here?" she gasped. "Well?"

She stepped out onto the dry earth floor. "Just now…I got here just now…"

"Oh. Okay, so what are you doing here?" He growled his charcoal eyes now burning a hole in her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to spar," she said, "because I see that tree over there and, it's in pretty bad shape and you did it, right? So you're strong and I want to spar with someone who's just as strong as me."

"Humph!" He gave a cocky smile, "As strong as _you_? Ha! You'll be lucky if you can even last a second with me."

And with that they began sparing with one another. Punch after punch, kicks and kunai were thrown. Several jutsus were showcased, this spar lasting two hours until both collapsed tired.

Shoja and Naruto sat in a park the wind blowing her feather hair and rustling his golden hair.

"So, Naruto, what did you want?" she said staring at a leaf on the ground.

"Well, since you're new and you scare people I figured you could use a friend. Just like me." He smiled warmly.

"A…friend?" she said, her hand against her heart.

"Yeah, we all need 'em, and since we don't have any maybe we could keep each other company, believe it." He smiled more.

The word friend ran through her head many times. She lifted her hand and combed through a piece of her hair revealing a little icy light pink color. "Who is this Sasuke boy you spoke of earlier?"

His smile immediately vanished into a cute little pout, "Him? He's just Mr. Genius of the class."

Shoja stared very stoically, "Why do you dislike him so much?"

"Because he's mean and stuff…" Naruto continued to pout.

"Maybe he has a reason," She suggested, "He could change, too. Into a nice person."

"Yeah, maybe in a million years." He chuckled to himself.

"Hmm a lot of girls like him…. Why's that?" she questioned.

"I don't know! I'm not a girl!" he said slightly offended.

"Right." She sighed, "See you, Naruto. I'm going home….."

"Uh, okay. Bye, Shoja!" he called, "See you tomorrow."

Soon the moon rose over a rainy horizon. Haandas stared out of the window in Kiba's room.

"So how was your first day?" Kiba almost regretted asking.

"Eh. Okay I guess…" Haandas sighed.

"So what happened to your family?" Kiba prodded.

"They all died in the Kyuubi attack…" Haandas said calmly.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Kiba condoled.

"It's okay." This reaction surprised Kiba greatly. _This guy must put on a thick shell in public or something then it melts when he feels safe. _Kiba smiled. "So, did you see any cuties in class?" Kiba chuckled.

"No." he said flatly.

"Not even, Karin?" he joked.

He gave Kiba a death glare and Kiba shut up immediately.

"Arf!"

"Oh, there you were Akamaru! How are you feeling? Are you better?" Kiba patted the small white dog's head.

"A dog?" Haandas raised a brow.

"Yep! Meet Akamaru!" The small dog ran over to Haandas and licked his face causing Kiba to see Haandas's first smile.

Kiba felt less tense knowing that Haandas was at least human, and capable of doing happy.

"Heh! Okay, Mister! Enough!" Haandas giggled playing with the dog.

"Oh, gees! It's 12:00 already?" Kiba yawned looking at a clock on the wall. (like a dog version of a cat clock with a swinging tail and moving eyes.)

"Thanks a lot, Kiba, for inviting me." Haandas smiled his eyes brighter than ever.

"No problem! Now let's get some shut eye!" Kiba shut off the light and the two boys laid down to sleep in their sleeping bags.

**YAY! I did it! sings Dora the Explorer song Now here's chapter two! Chapter 3 might be up tonight. So please R&R or else. Just kidding, or am I? Nah, I'm pulling your leg! But please R&R. **


	3. Senei of the flowers

**Here's chapter 3. I need to know if this is any good. Please R&R. I can't improve if I don't get feedback. So here it is**

Chapter 3: Sensei of the flowers…

Six years have passed… and more and more people are blossoming!

Naruto has been pushing and training with Shoja causing his scores to go up. Sasuke and Karin have been sparring everyday and talking causing them to be the best of buds and now Karin's habits have rubbed off on him. Like, he's now a little more talkative and open to new ideas. Haandas has become best friends with Kiba. Now there's only a week before testing to be a genin!

The wind blew gently through her white feather hair as she strolled elegantly in a silent street.

"Heeeey! Shoja-chan!" a loud voice called from behind.

She paused and slowly spun around, "Naruto…"

"We are gonna pass this test for sure! Huh, Shoja-chan?" He grinned like a goofball.

"I think that's highly probable…" she nodded quickly.

"ALL RIGHT!" the blonde haired ball of sunshine hopped in the air with excitement.

"We do not want to be late, Naruto…" her bell of a voice chimed robotically.

"Uh, right!" he said scratching the back of his head.

The two quickly sped off into the day.

The Ninja Academy

"Okay class for our last week, all were going to do is review." Iruka stated, "But first were going to show off a few people…"

Before the kids knew it, the class room filled with several jounin. One had only one eye showing, another had two fiery red eyes, and another a cigarette and beard. Many kids stared at the jounin in joy and some were even intimidated.

"These will be some of your new teachers when we finish testing." Iruka said smiling. "So they'll be watching over our class today to see what some of you excel in, and what some of you aren't so strong with."

A lot of the class gasped at the news while the strongest of the class smirked.

"Alright! This makes me even more psyched!" Karin said jumping.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, well you'd better pass or I'll have to spar with an academy failure."

"You'd better not worry about me and look at your sloppy punches!" she giggled with slight competitiveness in her eyes.

They'd been like this since their first spar. Always competing to the top of the class. They were closely followed by Haandas, Kiba, and Naruto. While Shoja always kept her powers a secret….

"Haandas? You ready? They're gonna pull out all the stops on us to let them see our talents!" Kiba beamed confidently. Akamaru silently "arf"-ed as punctuation.

"Humph!" He said near silently. "I'm not worried in the slightest…"

"Ha! Me neither!" Kiba smiled.

"Naruto? Are you nervous…?" Shoja asked seeming crestfallen.

"No… but I'm worried about you." Naruto answered.

She tilted her head in confusion, "Why…worry about… me?"

"Because you never show any moves of yours…" he answered quietly.

"Oh…" she bit her lip.

"So why don't you?" he said, his blue eyes filled with wonder.

"Because…I can't," her hands fisted at her skirt, "I mean, I shouldn't, I, uh, don't want to…"

"You're really a mystery!" He said slightly annoyed, "I can't wait for the test! I want to be your opponent! And Sasuke's too!"

Her back straightened, "W-why me?"

"Because I wanna see your moves." He laughed.

She relaxed, "Why Sasuke?"

"Because I wanna beat the strongest and I'll have to, to become the Hokage."

"Oh, right, your goal…" she remembered him saying this several million times in the past.

Naruto giggled and returned his attention.

"Can you young ninja head out to the track?" Iruka said, "We'll look at speed or technique first!"

Like a herd of cattle, the students lined up at the track.

"Okay, students, do whatever you can to get from this side of the track, and then go all 4 miles, to the other side." Iruka watched, "Ready? Set, Go!!"

Karin, Sasuke, Haandas, Kiba, and Naruto blasted off into first place. Shortly followed by Hinata and Shino, and then followed Ino and Sakura, who seemed to be competing amongst themselves, and a large number of students followed them. Behind them, was Shoja -- she seemed to be holding back-- right next to Shikamaru, Mr. Lazy himself.

_Ah, if I don't use it I'll look like the worst student here! _ Shoja thought_ but I can't use it… it is too dangerous… especially if I lose control. Oh! I know! I will just…_

Suddenly Shoja disappeared. Then a puff of smoke appeared at the front of the first placers. Everyone's eyes widened. White hair bounced in the wind as she headed for the goal. Everyone else got an idea. White puffs of smoke engulfed Karin, Sasuke, and Haandas, and the dashing white haired girl was soon accompanied by a blonde with a pony tail, black hair spiked up, and two bouncing braids. They all exerted their last bit of speed to touch the finish line. But who won?

A lone hand was touching the marker before anyone else…an arm sleeve — white and blue — a blue shirt with a big and wide collar and smirking midnight eyes. It was none other than the lone Uchiha. Sasuke. Karin pouted, "Good game…"

"Good job, Sasuke. The rest of you, too." Iruka projected, "next is a test on your strategies. Everyone, to the sparing fields."

Once again, the herd moved. "Okay now you'll be paired with a partner." Iruka began listing several names.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Shoja."

"Mizuno Karin and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Tsuyoineko Haandas and Nara Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino."

"Akimichi Choji and Hyuuga Hinata."

Iruka listed a couple more and pointed toward a huge wall, nearly 12 stories high. "You have to climb this wall." Many of the students shrugged while some weren't so happy. "But you'll be tied together by a rope. Each of you has been paired as someone with extremely good chakra control and some one who has average control. Ready? Set. GO!"

Sasuke began pulling on the rope as he scaled, tugging Shoja up with him. Karin and Kiba had an 'I'll go then you go' system working. Haandas's eyes were glowing icy neon green as he dragged a tired Shikamaru up. Ino and Naruto fought. Shino and Sakura climbed the sleek walls sharing chakra through the rope. Hinata and Choji simply climbed the walls with an equal amount of chakra.

"Okay everyone seems to have made it except Naruto and Ino…" Iruka looked at the two, "hmm… okay next is free time…enjoy."

The herd finally spread out.

"Naruto? What happened?" The feather haired mystery asked.

"Um... Ino happened…" Naruto pouted, "She kept saying I'll mess everything up and every time I got ready to climb she'd say, 'don't mess it up!' and I'd get angry…"

"Oh…" Shoja quieted. She held her stomach. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little rope burn from Sasuke…"

"Humph! I can't wait for those tests! I'll bash the idiot!"

"Naruto…" Shoja sighed, her hair blowing even more in her face.

One Week Later

"Okay, Karin, show us what you can do!" Iruka said encouragingly. "Your best clone jutsu!"

Karin shouted, "ALRIGHT!!" In her excitement she created nearly 30 clones that filled the room to its rim!

"Okay! Okay! You passed with flying colors!" Iruka said squashed, "I'm happy to give you one of these!" He passed her a shiny leaf headband through the sea of clones.

Karin's mouth curled into a smile as she tied it around her waist as a belt. She bowed and left giddy as a little 3 year old.

"Okay now you Shoja." Iruka said quietly. "You have some of the lowest marks in my class…why do you think that is?"

"I-I can prove you wrong…" said Shoja with what little courage she had, "Th-throw anything at me! I'm ready."

"Okay than produce over the record amount of clones for today — that's 30 — and still have enough energy to do a flip."

"Hmm." She concentrated really hard and then. POOF!!

A whopping total of 50 clones and then she kept them for 5 minutes while doing several front and back flips. "There… did… I prove… myself?" Shoja asked quaking and her knees about to buckle.

Iruka walked up and handed her a navy blue headband. "Here. You earned it. Really."

Shoja nodded and walked out of the class.

"Okay last but not least, Haandas." Iruka smiled, "Produce you best clones"

Haandas simply nodded and produced 5 and watched.

"Well, here you go Haandas." Iruka handed him a headband. _I expected more of you…_

After the test…

A coppery sun set as the brisk breeze tickled Shoja's ivory locks as she stepped through a large sea of new genin and out to a solemn young blonde sitting silently on an old wooden swing…

"N-naruto? How did you do?" Shoja whispered.

Naruto seemed to frown as he hung his head lower, "I-I…"

"Naruto…?" Shoja tilted her head even though she had her conclusion.

"I passed!" He burst out giggling as he rolled on the Earthy floor, his headband gleaming on his forehead proudly.

Shoja sweat dropped, "Oh, Naruto…"

His long blonde pony tail swung in the wind as he kicked at the dirt on his path clutching the headband in his hands. _I feel so bad but why? Normal kids would be so happy about this… that's right normal kids…_

The next day…

"You'll all be put in three man groups and sent to meet your instructors today!" Iruka stated, "But first I wanna say, you all are great students and don't forget your basics!"

With that he started naming off lists.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

Haandas's head shot up. He frowned at his also-frowning friend.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto was now at full attention as Shoja listened intently.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura nodded silently at this news.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Shoja's eyes widened in disappointment, Naruto grumbled under his breath, Sakura laughed in Ino's face, and Sasuke flashed for a second an 'I'm sorry' face at Karin.

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." Ino slumped in her chair. _Wah! Sasuke!!!_

"And last but not least…" Everyone listened.

"Shoja…" her back straightened.

"Mizuno Karin…" She chuckled. _A two girl-team, huh?_

"and Tsuyoineko Haandas." He glared at his desk.

"And now if you'll just turn around…" All the genin slowly turned around as they saw several Jounin standing and waiting. The kids stood in their threes—like it or not—and waited for their instructor to approach.

One jounin stood in the corner. He stood out amongst the jounin. Why? They weren't close enough to tell. He lifted a hand motioning a finger at Haandas, Karin, and Shoja to come.

When they came within range, they all suddenly knew why he stood out. His eyes were hypnotic! In the center, a black, penetrating pupil was surrounded by a whirl of pink and the rest of his eyes were a forest green. "Let's go outside." He said. His voice sounded like that of a teenager. In fact, he looked like one, too!

He wore the common jounin outfit. Green vest with pockets. Navy blue underneath that. His pants were baggy jeans, though, adding on to the "teen" look and he wore the navy blue ninja sandals with fingerless gloves. His hair was long –down to his shoulders— and midnight black as hung behind him obediently. There was an aura about him that spelled danger and grace.

"Alright…I'm your instructor, Hanamaru-sensei…" He said welcoming them but keeping them back with a straight face. "You all probably want to introduce yourselves right?"

Karin was the only one who 'nodded' to the noticeable level, "You're the teacher! You should know!"

He raised a brow, "Alright. You'll spar while introducing yourselves then you can run 10 laps!"

The genin all sweat dropped and went to a large empty green field and readied into fighting poses. _This'll be cake! _Karin smirked with full intention on hurting her teammates. Hanamaru watched in the shadows sitting Indian-style. _Hmm. Now I can observe their skill as well as their personality. _

"Well since we all ready know about each other," Haandas stated, "Let's spar!" He smirked.

Karin charged head on toward Shoja and then disappeared within a puff of white. Shoja frantically searched around. A voice from behind soon chimed, "Maybe you'd see better if you took that hair out of your face." Karin did a front flip, kicking Shoja face down to the ground. Karin walked up to her teammate to help her up when Shoja disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Karin's eyes widened as two arms protected by cream colored sleeves seized her. Then, a Shoja clone and Haandas hopped and threw several kunai simultaneously. Karin's honey eyes pleaded with her body to wriggle out of this. She squirmed and wiggled causing Shoja to lose her grip…but a little too late. The sharp, cold metal sliced cleanly through Karin's fair and delicate arm. The blood bubbled and began to drip as she dashed and poofed to hide away.

**Shoooojaaaaa?**

_Oh no go away!_

**I'm the real you! How can I leave?!**

_No I'M the real me! You can't take control of me this time! _

Shoja felt a punch to the back of her head causing her to feel dizzy. Then, her feet swept out from under her while several kunai pinned her to her ground. Her white hair fanned around her yet still covering her dazed face.

**Just give me control and I can take care of them…**

_I hate you! Leave me to protect myself! _

**So you hate what you truly are?**

_I hate you! I hate you! You aren't me!_

Shoja disappeared in smoke. Haandas closed his eyes. "Over there!" He pointed to a tree.

Karin looked towards her partner, "How do you know?"

Haandas shouted while dashing with Karin towards the tree, "I can sense chakra flow when I close my eyes."

They began bombarding the trees with tons of kunai and shurikens.

**You'll lose without me in control…**

…

**You see? You need me! **

_Shut up! I'm thinking…_

She leapt from the top of the tree. Shoja swung her head around as a kunai with and exploding tag came dangerously closer. Shoja cringed in defeat. But then…nothing…

A man with long silky midnight hair stood tall before her, one hand behind his back. What was the other one doing? Karin and Haandas froze at the intense glare they were facing from the man's hypnotic gaze. His hand was held up like a stop sign and that's just what it served as. Between his index and middle finger, besides a little blood, was the point of a sharp blade and a cut exploding tag.

"I have a new task for you instead of those ten laps…" He smirked though still keeping a serious tone. They all gulped. _ What could happen now?!_

**Yay! Chapper three! Please R&R so I know if I'm doing crappy or good! **


	4. Senei of the flowers2Inner Demon

**Chappy numero 4! Please R&R so I know if I'm just writing crap. Thank you, NightNinja93 for commenting first! **

"I have a new task for you instead of those ten laps…" Hanamaru sensei said smirking but with a strict tone.

Karin stepped forward, "Bring it on then!"

Shoja stared at her, bewildered by her…bravery.

"Hmph. Since you're so eager…," He closed his eyes, "You all are good enough to spar with me! You are far advanced."

Everyone stood silently soaking in that tidbit. Karin shouted, "Hey, you're too old to fight us! Isn't there a law or something that prevents kids from fighting adults?"

Hanamaru simply chuckled lightly at that, "First of all, you are ninjas. You'll be fighting way older people than yourselves…"

Karin blushed at her mistake.

"And secondly, I'm only seventeen…" He opened his eyes finally to see three shocked to the core genin.

"You-you're seventeen!?" the blonde of the three said, his blue eyes bulging.

"That's correct, Haandas."

_That's amazing… he's a kid like us and yet he's teaching us… _Shoja stared from behind her white curtain of hair.

Hanamaru's eyes redirected themselves in Shoja's direction, "I heard you had the lowest scores in Iruka's class…"

She looked down trying to avoid his gaze, "I, um, yes, it's true…"

Hanamaru's gaze softened slightly, "I don't see how, you held up pretty well back there…"

Shoja immediately raised her head in surprise, "I-I…"

Hanamaru clapped his hands together, "Alright, so here's the deal! You guys have to pin me to the floor before sunset…if not, you'll be running those laps along with the exhaustion from the battle."

"Alright! Shoja, Haandas! Ready?" Karin shouted slapping the air a high five.

Both nodded and took off towards the trees.

Karin hopped through the green canopy searching for white or blonde. _Aha! _She eventually picked out a long blonde ponytail.

She silently plopped beside him. "Haandas…" she whispered as he snapped his head in her direction, "We have to work together to beat him…" Haandas nodded in agreement.

"Where's Shoja?" He said.

"I don't know I think Snow Cap's around the forest somewhere…"

Hanamaru sat in the opening in an Indian style again waiting with his eyes closed.

"I d-don't want to fight any more…I'll lose control…" Shoja shook her head.

"Lose control of what, Snow Cap?" Karin and Haandas stared in confusion.

Shoja turned her hair following with her, "Of the battle…"

Karin smiled, "Oh don't worry. Didn't you hear Hanamaru-sensei? He said you were good!"

"Y-yes, I suppose…" Shoja chimed her voice soft and robotic as ever.

"Now that were a team, let's wrangle us a sensei!" Karin slapped the air again, "Shoja, you distract Hanamaru-sensei while Haandas and I get him from behind!"

Shoja nodded and dashed out of the trees.

His eyes snapped open already looking at her. Shoja nearly jumped out of her skin at that point but she didn't let it show. (Even if she did, her hair would be in the way.)

She had two kunai out in front of her, ready for battle. He continued sitting and anticipating her movements.

She dashed forward throwing a kick to his chest. In a blink, her foot was caught by the calm and sitting sensei whose eyes were still penetrating her vulnerable ego. She trembled then…POOF! What seemed like 40 Shoja clones were at the ready. They all charged him with full force. Finally, the sensei slowly stood and fell to a fighting pose with two palms out one in front of the other. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath…

"FIRE HANA JUTSU!!" Thousands of peach colored rose petals swirled around him. Then, they ignited! Shoja blinked, watching the beautiful phenomena. The rose petals suddenly transformed into metal and began slicing through all of the clones, eliminating them all one by one.

Hanamaru sighed heavily as one of his eyes shut. "Most of my chakra. Gone." He suddenly fell backwards with two kunai in his shoulders. He lay on the ground with one of his eyes smiling at them, and the rest of his face neutral.

"Well," Karin smirked, "someone has to pin you now!"

Both Haandas and Karin smirked in the feather haired wonder's direction.

"M-me!?!" Shoja pleaded, "But I don't want to!!"

"Just do it. It's almost sunset." Haandas said with a straight and serious face.

"Why don't you guys do it?!" Shoja suggested seeming to beg.

Karin gave Shoja a big nudge with her hip and her and her ivory locks came crashing down.

Hanamaru looked up at the girl's shocked and blushing face. _So…she's one of those, eh? _Hanamaru continued to study Shoja's revealed face as Shoja tried to get up but Karin was sitting on her.

Haandas proceeded to walk home after the whole scene. His long blonde ponytail swayed with him as he strolled.

"Hey! Haandas!" A following "arf" soon revealed who this was.

"Oh, hey, Kiba. Hi, Akamaru." Haandas scanned the two.

"So, how was your first day with your squad?" Kiba prodded.

"It was okay…" Haandas recalled everything almost laughing.

"Ah…my group's too quiet for me…" Kiba looked a little irritated.

"Hmm. My group's pretty balanced." There's loud Karin and quiet Shoja and "normal" me…

"So…my sensei told us that we were going to a restaurant tomorrow and to invite our friends and they can invite their friends… so what do ya say?" Kiba asked.

Haandas nodded. "Also, invite that hottie, Karin!" Kiba winked.

Haandas shrugged. Kiba laughed.

The Next Day!!

"Shoja!" a loud cheery voice shouted from behind.

"Hi, Naruto." A few ivory strands blew freely in the air.

"So…do you want to hang out, tommorow? Like at the ramen place?" He said quickly.

"I don't know…" she turned to see his blue eyes full of hope, "Sure. Okay. I will."

_HOORAY!! _Naruto partied in his head.

"Why?" her voice stopped the party.

"Why what?" Naruto had piled up curiosity over load at this point.

"Why do you…." She paused trying to word it right. "Why do you like me? As a friend, I mean…"

"You're nice and encouraging. You're a mystery, too!" His eyes shut into the cat like slits and grin he's so famous for.

"Oh…I didn't realize I was all of that…" Shoja raised her head from its usual floor staring position.

"And, you've always been there! You never judged me." He looked at her for a response.

"You were…judged?" Shoja questioned.

"Um, yes…" _oh no! Should I tell her? Will she hate me? Well, she hasn't so far…_, "I have… the demon fox spirit inside of me…"

"I don't believe it!" Shoja's voice sounded alarmed.

Naruto hung his head waiting for her to run and scream. When she didn't he looked up to a calm appearing girl.

"They actually judge you for something you can't control!" Shoja seemed more agitated than Naruto had seen her. "For god's sake, why not bring back racism while were at it?!"

Naruto marveled at this new reaction. He felt cared for. Loved.

"Th-thanks, Shoja." He stuttered still shocked by her outburst. 

"…" Shoja nodded and continued walking ahead as Naruto turned the other way.

"Hey, Shoja!" she spun not recognizing this voice calling her name.

"Haandas?" she said.

"Follow me…" he demanded.

She nodded and did so.

They ended up in front of Karin and Sasuke's spar.

"Karin? Wanna go to a restaurant?" Haandas asked, "You can bring him, too." He looked at the exhausted Uchiha.

"Okay. Wanna go, Sasuke?" She panted.

"Sure. Why not?" Sasuke said.

The group of genin walked to a large and fancy restaurant.

Everyone starred up at the intimidating building and Karin exclaimed, "Whoa! Who's got the rich sensei!?"

They all walked into the warmly lit, welcoming, and family-friendly place. Sitting at a large table was Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. The next few tables over was the red eyed female sensei, the one eyed sensei, and Hanamaru sensei. Haandas took a seat next to Kiba (oh my goodness! SO surprising! Eheheh, sorry, Haandas-Kun) then here's the order: Shino, Haandas, Kiba, Hinata, Shoja, Karin, Sasuke.

Hinata spoke so no one but Shoja could hear her, "S-so you know N-Naruto-kun?"

Shoja spoke just as softly, "Yes, he's my…friend…"

Hinata blushed a little more than she already was, "Oh, uh, W-what's he like?"

Shoja said robotically, "He's nice and…determined."

Hinata blushed a little more _I knew it Naruto-Kun is a good person!_

"Hey, Hinata! Why're you blushing?" Kiba called from across the table a bit too loud.

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned redder. She hid behind her sleeves. Everyone giggled except Shoja, who was void of expression at the time.

**Shoja! Taste their blood! It'll be more delicious than anything you'll ever devour. Just pull out a kunai and….**

Shoja's hand unwillingly inched down towards her kunai. She grunted softly trying to gain control. Beads of sweat glistened on her fore head. _Please, no! P-please! _She begged herself biting her lip and wanting to cry. Thank god her hair provided a curtain from her despaired expression.

Shoja stood up immediately and barely uttered out, "I have to go!" Before she took off running, leaving everyone baffled.

Shoja ran breathing heavily and trying to keep her body under control when she crashed into something hard and clad in black. She looked up and her eyes widened.

**N/A: SQUEEE!! Who'd she run into?! Oh well. Here's chapper 4 and hope you enjoyed! Please R&R please! I need to know if I'm good or not DX! Chapper 5'll be up soon so…Have a jellybean day! **


End file.
